A Gift of Faith
by Psychoghost
Summary: Help is always available to those who ask for it. It is just a question of who to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just to improve my writing, so if it sucks, trust me, I know it sucks.**

 **Anyway this was something that just wouldn't leave my head so I was like why not. If anyone wants to use this piece of crap pm me.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing, and I do not profit off of any of this.**

A Gift of Faith

"This is a terrible idea, Harry you know this is a terrible idea."

"C'mon Hermione, I need every edge I can get in this tournament."

"Yeah but there is a fine line between research and practice and pulling out a slip from a bloody hat and just praying it works!"

Hermione was many things: the top witch of her generation, a muggleborn, the only girl in the Golden Trio, and many more, but the title that she prides herself most on is genius. So as a genius she must point out the stupidity of using a ritual from a book that was randomly found in the library.

Now why would anyone even consider using a mysterious ritual from mysterious book x? Well there are two reasons: First you have to be in a very big pickle, as in you are seriously about to die kind of pickle, the kind of pickle only a dragon would eat. Second you have to have a certain amount of stupidity/stubbornness to even consider this. And who fits the bill? Why it is the Boy-Who-Lived himself Harry James Potter.

"Hermione it is perfectly safe, It is not from the restricted section or anything like that, and even if it was, why would anyone take it out of there."

The book in question was a fairly innocent book, titled "Summonings for any situation" and as anyone could guess it was a book that contained summoning rituals. Harry stumbled on it when he was looking for methods to survive the first task. Being the only fourth year in the Triwizard Tournament, you would expect that he would catch a break but nope, tough luck buddy. Prepare your ass because its about to get pounded.

"Sigh, Harry with your luck this will summon a basilisk, you know this will end badly, and WHY ARE YOU FINISHING THAT CIRCLE."

"Look Hermione, I have zero options here, I don't know any spells that can even slow down a dragon, much less incapitcate it. The book says I don't need much magic, and that I don't evemn need a catalyst. You have to admit this is better than nothing."

"Harry I love you like a brother, but this is so stupid, you don't know what you are going to summon at all, like I don't know a Fucking Basilisk."

Hermione has a bit of a phobia with Basilisks.

"Hermione, don't worry I followed the books instructions to the letter, there is no way this can possibly go wrong"

"Groan, we are doomed. I am going to get petrified again."

"Alright let's do this."

Harry then proceeded to pull out his wand and with a couple of waves and some words, it began. The circle, made by white chalk and some very messy runes surrounding it proceeded to glow in the middle. The green light got brighter and brighter until finally it exploded and standing there was a **woman.**

She was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, her face was both gently and sharp. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. Her skin was flawless, like porcelain. She was covered in armor, but that did not hide the fact that she was a woman of inhuman proportions. She had the looks that a model would envy. She was also quite tall.

She then spoke, snapping both Harry and Hermione out of their stupor.

"Tell me, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, why did you call me here."

"U-Uh how do you know our names" Hermione's stuttered. She may be a straight girl, but this woman would change gay men straight just be being in the same room.

"I know because that is my nature, someone who knows truth. Ah, how rude of me, I didn't say my name. I am Gabriel, the archangel of Father, a pleasure to make your acquaintanceship."

The woman, now known as Gabriel, smiled gently at them. Harry felt his mouth dry, he did not know how he missed it but behind the woman were 12 pure white wings.

"Dear God what have I done"

Gabriel frowned slightly, "It is wrong to use Father's name in vain Harry, and what you have done is summon me. I really hope you had a good reason to do so, for I am forbidden to interfere with the lives of mortals unless I am specifically requested."

"We-well I needed help, you see I am kinda in a tournament against my will, and I needed something to help me out. Hermione can you- Hermione!"

Hermione was currently pressing her head down on the floor in front of Gabriel whispering prayers under her breath. Perfectly understandable, Harry will soon be doing this when the situation finally sunk in.

"Ah I see, so your little ritual called upon something that would help you in your time of need, and what better creature to call than an angel of God."

Gabriel seemed to laugh slightly, and the world seemed a little brighter.

"I would never turn down someone in need, I shall help you Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting to be smited at this point, and was unprepared for such a response. "T-thank you, it would be greatly appreciated."

A small chuckle and a "Your welcome" form Gabriel was his response.

"Let us get going, Harry and Hermione, you have much to tell me about your challenges. Dear me, I might actually enjoy this a little."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So some people seem to have liked this story, even though my writing style...has much to be desired. Well might as well try to ride this through a little bit. Also just for everyone's knowledge, I am not christian, so Gabriel may seem more 'ooc' I guess. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"It appears as though you are in quite some trouble Harry, I suppose it was quite fortunate that you called upon me."

Harry had just finished telling his situation to Gabriel, and was burning with some questions. He was also quite nervous to ask said questions because not even the most arrogant of sinners would ever piss off an agent of God.

"Oh please ask your questions, after all how can we possibly get to know each other if we do not talk to each other?"

Well, with that dam finally broken the questions started pouring out.

"Are the actual The Gabriel? Can you really help me? If you actually are the Gabriel does that mean God actually exists? What do you mean your nature is to know the truth?-"

Gabriel held out her hand, and with her ever present smile answered each one of his questions

"Yes, Yes, Yes and when I say my nature is truth it means that I know anything I put my mind to, a blessing for being one so close to Father's light. Although I don't usually use it that often." Here Gabriel's smile seemed to widen, "There isn't much fun when you know everything in a moment."

She then turned to the still shell shocked Hermione. "Don't be shy, come ask me a question, the worst thing I will do is say no."

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor and shook her head "No thank you, I'm good."

They were currently walking to the Gryffindor Dormitory when Harry stated the most obvious question, "How strong are you?"

Gabriel smirked, "Strong enough that it would take a lot more than a dragon to defeat me."

Harry felt instant relief, "Thank God...uh, yeah" Harry then proceeded to clasp his hand and quickly prayed. He never really believed in The Big Guy due to his rather miserable childhood, but meeting an angel has a very interesting effect on your religious beliefs. Shocker right?

Gabriel laughed, for she was having quite a bit of fun with these humans. She didn't mind there questions, for she saw there perspective and understood that they are taking this rather well. She would have like if one of her brothers or sisters came with her, but she knew and understood that they have other duties to attend to. The Heavens needs it guardians after all.

Harry suddenly stiffened for a shout of "Hey Potter" was heard. I will give you three guesses as to who it was. If you said it was Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts resident ass. He is not the only one, but he is a prime example of what happens if you grow up in wealth and spoiled rotten in the wizarding Pureblood society.

"What is it Malfoy? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Just wanting to see you before you get crushed in the first task. I have to make sure to remember it perfectly so I can tell my father."

Hermione interjected "Oh hush up Malfoy, it is not like you can ever do anything without your daddy helping you"

"Shut it you filthy-!"

Now let's point out some things here: First Crabbe and Goyle aren't here, they were still eating dinner. Second There is an Archangel of God standing right beside Harry. Third Draco cannot see said Arcangel, mainly because she can turn herself invisible with such ease and power that it trumps Harry's Invisible Cloak. And Fourth She does not appreciate it when someone decides to interrupt another person's prayers to Her Father.

So with a smirk on her face she walked behind Malfoy and proceeded to materialize a bucket of Holy Water. She enjoyed a good prank every now and then and watching this one get doused might expel some of his arrogance.

Now let's clear something up. Angels as a species are virtuous. However they have varying personalities. They will always do the right thing but not always the good thing. In this case Malfoy was actively harassing someone and the right thing to do is to stop it. However, how an Angel would go about stopping it varies. Some would just tell him off, others would scare the shit out of him, and others would just cover his mouth.

Gabriel is a bit more of a prankster, she would play pranks on her brothers and sisters in order to ease there stress and laugh a little or to punish someone for a wrongdoing. They are never truly malicious and they tend to actually help in the long run.

So with a wink at Harry and Hermione she poured the water all over Malfoy leaving him sputtering and cold. Harry and Hermione proceeded to laugh their heads off.

"What the- Where did all of this water come from!"

"Beats me Malfoy, might want to go dry yourself off their."

With a growl Malfoy left. And with his disappearance Gabriel bowed.

"I believe that is a nice beginning act. Now that we have all been entertained I believe it is time for bed."


End file.
